


Come What May

by JadelynTate



Series: Cousins [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sunnydale implodes, several residents of Beacon Hills freak the hell out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** Jaded  
>  **Story:** Come What May  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf by Jeff Davis and MTV, Buffy by Whedon and Co. I write for fun, not for profit.  
>  **Summary:** When Sunnydale implodes, several residents of Beacon Hills freak the hell out.  
>  **Warning:** At this point I think most of the fandom has seen it but just in case, spoilers for the 3B finale.   
> **Timeline:** Timelines wonky like woah. I changed Dawn's age at the time of Glory—she was sixteen going on seventeen. Season 6 never happened, as the Pack's presence helped shift the tide and Glory never got Dawn so Buffy never died. Tara is alive but she and Willow are on a break. Season 7 happened in place of Season 6, so Dawn, Stiles Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, etc. are all finishing their senior year (or helping destroy her school, in Dawn's case) when _Chosen_ happens.  
>  **A/N 1:** Sequel to “A Change Will Do You Good.” Enjoy!

Part 1

Stiles had been happily going through his locker when he felt a pair of eyes on him. This wasn't unusual, he often had a pair of eyes on him at school—his pack were not as subtle as they liked to think they were—but this wasn't them. This had the feeling of a teacher, an adult, studying him and waiting to pass judgment. 

He looked over and yup, there was the principal, staring at him through the glass as he spoke quietly to the admin assistant they got to replace Allison's mom. 

Then he was surrounded, Mr. Carmichael disappearing from view as Lydia and Danny were rather roughly shoved into his personal space and Ethan, Scott, and Jackson formed a protective barrier between them and the rest of the school. 

“Something's happened,” Scott said before one of them could ask. “I don't know what but they're saying the Sheriff’s on his way.” 

Stiles swallowed a lump. That was never a good sign. Jackson already had his cell phone out, his fingers flying, and Stiles hoped desperately he was texting Derek. 

“If it's a body again I'm gonna...” Lydia started but Isaac cut her off, him and Cora skidding to a stop in front of them. Stiles wondered briefly where Allison was before remembering how dizzy she'd gotten in class—she was probably still in the nurses office. 

“It's not a body,” he said and Cora wrapped a hand around Stiles' wrist as the Beta looked directly at him. “Something happened in Sunnydale.”

Stiles felt his entire body go slack and the blood rush from his face. “Oh God. Buffy. Dawn.” 

“What do you know?” Lydia demanded, straightening up—she had a bit of hero worship for Willow and Anya, for differing reasons. Willow was a brain like her but Anya was the one to explain honestly what being a Banshee actually meant for the girl. She hadn't tried to sugar coat any of it, as Giles had done when first approached about possibly explaining it—Derek and Cora had only ever known what they'd overheard their parents say and even Peter had not known much beyond what his book had.

“Just what we overhead the teachers saying,” Cora said as Isaac wrapped his own hand around Scott's. “Something happened in Sunnydale, something big—it was on TV.”

“Then we need to get to a TV,” Danny said, looking around. “I think...Mr. James is gone today, he didn't have a sub and this would be his free period. His classroom should be empty.”

“What about Allison?” Isaac asked, looking around before settling on Scott. “Where is she?”

“Nurses office,” Scott answered tersely. “She got dizzy in class, we'll explain what we find out to her later.” 

Stiles was in a bit of a fugue state, he knew—the beginning stages of a anxiety attack, if he weren't careful. The only thing grounding him right now was Cora's grip on his wrist—oh hey, there was Danny, doing the same thing on his other side—and he had to get himself under control before he completely lost it. None of the pack liked his attacks. They'd all, even Jackson, had had to bring him back from one in the past, and they found them unsettling. It was an irony he would have laughed at if it was anyone else having them. 

He looked up as Scott clicked on the TV (he hadn't even noticed they'd been moving, which was not good). They didn't have to even change the channel, though Scott did a quick sweep through—every single channel was covering the same thing. 

“Town of Sunnydale Sinks” read the caption and Stiles head was suddenly shoved between his knees as Lydia ordered him to breath with her, in, out, in, out, in, out.

It took far longer than he'd have liked but eventually Lydia's instructions and Cora rubbing soothing circles on his back got him calmed down. By the time he felt it would be okay to look up again, almost ten minutes had passed. His father was standing in the classroom with Derek, Melissa, and Peter, the four of them talking in low whispers as Scott, Isaac, Danny, Ethan, and Jackson watched the TV. He avoided looking at the screen, instead lurching to his feet and stumbling over to his dad. 

“Have you heard from them?” he demanded as Derek reached out and steadied him. “Are they okay?” 

“Dawn called me the minute she realized it was on the news, they're in Los Angeles,” he assured him, stepping forward to engulf him in a hug. Which was a good thing, as Stiles legs had just given out. “Buffy was injured, her healing apparently took care of most of the damage but Rupert has confined her to bed rest just in case as they're not entirely sure how her healing managed to deal with it—it was a gut wound, through and through.”

“Dawn?” 

“Perfectly fine, just scratches and bruises from what she told me,” he said.

“What about the others?” That was Derek and Stiles felt almost guilty for not thinking about his cousin's friends. 

“For the most part, they're fine,” Dad said and Stiles' eyes narrowed, he was hesitating. He glanced back at Derek and the Alpha nodded slightly at the unspoken question. He turned back to his dad, who was frowning between them. “I really hate when you two do that.” 

“What aren't you telling us?” he demanded, ignoring the bit about Derek—there was a lot his dad hated about Derek, the least of which being his ability to talk to Stiles without words. 

“Robin, the principal who'd been helping them, he's in surgery, he was seriously injured,” he said. He paused, eyes flickering past Stiles at where the rest of the pack were no doubt staring at him, and then sighed. “Anya and Spike didn't make it out.”

There was a muffled cry he knew was Lydia but he couldn't spare her much more than a thought. “When are we leaving?” 

“I have to go help with the disaster relief, I volunteered so I can make sure nothing too supernatural gets noticed,” Dad said and that made an alarming amount of sense, even if Stiles didn't like it. “Chris is coming with me. Melissa is going to take you, Scott, and Isaac to Los Angeles, check in with Dawn and Buffy. Peter will stay just in case the rest of you need an adult, though I'm still not sure he qualifies.”

“You wound me, Sheriff,” was all Peter said in response. He was ignored. 

“I'm going too,” Derek said. To the others, he added, “Alone.” 

At once, Jackson, Danny, Cora, and Lydia were all up in arms about being forced to stay behind. Only Ethan didn't argue. 

“We can't leave Beacon Hills unprotected, without an alpha, while you guys are gone,” Danny's other half said quietly. “I can't do this without at least one beta, but I would prefer more.”

“Besides, your parents would have to sign you out of school and they'd never do it,” Mrs. McCall said and Lydia and Jackson both scoffed. The matriarch of the pack stared them down (and make no mistake, she was totally the mama of the pack, no matter how much the idea bothered and squicked Scott out). “Do not make me call them.” 

Even Jackson knew better than to argue with her and Stiles could almost physically see him resign himself to protecting the Hale pack lands while Derek and Scott were gone. 

“Alright, Scott, Isaac, go home and pack up overnight bags, you'll meet back at our house in an hour,” Dad said and the boys took off, Mrs. McCall hot on their heels, yelling at them to walk even as she ran to catch up. “Jackson, Lydia, Cora, Danny, Ethan, go back to class,” he ordered. 

They did so reluctantly. Peter disappeared silently, leaving Stiles alone with his father and Derek. He finally looked up at the TV, where they were showing an aerial view of what the reporter was now calling the Sunnydale Sinkhole. It was utter destruction—in between all the rock and gravel you could clearly make out support beams, concrete, house roofs, cars, street lamps, everything that made a city a city. 

“I'll meet you at your house in an hour, I have to go grab some things,” he heard Derek say behind him as Dad walked over and switched the TV off. Then he walked back and wrapped Stiles in his arms again.

“They're okay, Stiles,” Dad assured him again. “They're okay and you'll see them yourself in a few hours. Breathe.” 

Stiles automatically took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he nodded and pushed away. “Okay,” he said. “Let's go.”

They had to stop at the front office to officially check him out and found Mr. Argent there with a faintly green looking Allison. “You okay?” he asked and she stepped forward and hugged him. That was when he realized she was trembling. 

“Are they...?” she trailed off and he realized she didn't know. 

“Dawn called Dad,” he said and he could feel the trembling ease—she and Dawn had become email pals because sometimes, Allison just needed to vent to someone not actively in the pack who understood. Danny apparently did the same thing. “She and Buffy are fine. Anya...Anya and Spike didn't make it out though.” 

She had issues with both of them, Anya being a former demon and Spike being...well, Spike. So he was somewhat surprised when he felt a little bit of wetness soak into his shirt. And that Allison's hug was starting to get uncomfortable for him. “Uh, can you loosen up a bit—you're squishing me.” 

“Dawn's going to be devastated,” she murmured, letting him go and wiping at her eyes. “Where is she?”

“Los Angeles, Mrs. McCall's taking me, Scott, and Isaac,” he said. “Dad's volunteered to help with the...the crater.”

“Dad is too, he told me,” Allison said. “Said at least some of the responders need to know what actually happened there.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” he agreed. 

“Allison,” Mr. Argent called then and the two teens turned to him. “Do you want to go with to LA?”

“Yes,” Allison answered swiftly. “Can I?”

“I don't think Melissa'll mind and it saves us trying to figure out where you're going to stay while your dad's gone,” his own dad said. “I'll call and let her know.” 

The two of them exchanged looks before they both gave tiny smiles. 

Since Dad had found out about the supernatural side of Beacon Hills, he, Mrs. McCall, and Mr. Argent had taken over parenting of the pack. All of them answered to Mrs. McCall as a mom and even Derek would sometimes listen to the Sheriff (never Mr. Argent though, and not even the hunter in question blamed him). Stiles, when the teens had been lectured by all three of them at the same time (an experience none of them were keen to repeat), had described them as the Parental Trinity and the name had stuck. 

They left then, Mr. Argent taking Allison and promising to have them at the Stilinski's in forty-five minutes. Stiles and his dad split up—Dad had to go finish clearing himself for volunteer work at the station and Stiles was to head home in Betsy so he could pack for them both. 

**~~*~~**

They'd split into three vehicles. Dad and Mr. Argent went in Allison's dad's truck, Mrs. McCall took Scott, Allison, and Isaac in her car, and Stiles went with Derek. Dad wasn't happy about that but he didn't actually argue about it so Stiles was considering it a win. 

Dad and Argent led the way, with Mrs. McCall behind them, and Derek and Stiles coming up the rear. At the last red light, when he and Derek got stuck at it and the others didn't, Derek finally reached over and threaded his fingers through Stiles' and squeezed reassuringly. The alpha didn't say anything, just held his hand, and Stiles fell a little bit more in love with his sour wolf.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets the scoop on what happened in Sunnydale...

**Author:** Jaded  
 **Story:** Come What May  
 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf by Jeff Davis and MTV, Buffy by Whedon and Co. I write for fun, not for profit.  
 **Summary:** When Sunnydale implodes, several residents of Beacon Hills freak the hell out. One shot.   
**Warning:** At this point I think most of the fandom has seen them but just in case, spoilers for 309, _The Girl Who Knew Too Much_ and 310, _The Overlooked_.   
**Timeline:** Timelines wonky like woah. I changed Dawn's age at the time of Glory—she was sixteen going on seventeen. Season 6 never happened, as the Pack's presence helped shift the tide and Glory never got Dawn so Buffy never died. Tara is alive but she and Willow are on a break. Season 7 happened in place of Season 6, so Dawn, Stiles Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, etc. are all finishing their senior year (or helping destroy her school, in Dawn's case) when _Chosen_ happens.

Chapter 2

The drive to Los Angeles was long. Well, technically it didn't take any longer than it normally did but to Stiles it felt like an eternity, even more so than usual. 

They'd all agreed to meet at some hotel called the Hyperion—Dawn had given them the address and said that was where Buffy was on bed-rest. She hadn't given a room number but assured Stiles over the phone (cause you can bet your ass Stiles called her the first chance he got) that he'd be able to find her no sweat. 

Stiles didn't wait for the car to even turn off before he was literally falling out of the vehicle and running towards the front entrance. 

Only to skid to a stop just inside when about a dozen teenage girls all turned in tandem towards him, several of them holding weapons. 

“Halt!” some guy said, stepping in front of him and holding a sword out awkwardly in front of him. “State your name and intention!” 

“Andrew, leave him alone, you goober!” he heard Willow call out exasperatedly as the rest of the pack came up behind him. “The rest of you, put down the weapons, what have we told you about that?!” 

“He's...off,” one of the girls said, stubbornly holding onto her cross-bow as the rest of the girls more or less did as they were told. “They all are.”

“That's because they're family, of course they're gonna seem different to you,” a familiar voice said and Stiles lurched forward and hugged his cousin before she'd even had a chance to register he was moving. Buffy patted him soothingly on the back and he felt when his dad came up behind and joined the hug. “Hey Uncle John. Stiles.” 

“Don't you ever do that to us again,” his dad ordered in a rough voice. “You need help, you call.”

“Wasn't happening,” Buffy said flatly. “Too dangerous.”

“Too dangerous?!” Scott sputtered and Stiles could tell Buffy had given him one of her looks because he abruptly stopped. “That bad?”

“Took out Sunnydale, didn't it?” Xander said, sounding tired. 

“Dude, what the fuck happened to your eye?!” 

Stiles looked up then, looking over at where Xander's voice had come from to find the man in question leaning against a counter next to an equally as tired Willow and Tara. Xander was wearing an eyepatch and from the swelling, it wasn't for show. Mrs. McCall hurried forward, already fussing. 

“Evil preacher decided I saw too much,” he said simply, holding still as the nurse gently inspected the area around the eyepatch, and Stiles felt his stomach churn. “I can no longer eat grapes.”

“Does it hurt?” Scott asked as Stiles gagged slightly. 

“Only when I forget to take the Vicodin,” he answered and without another word, Isaac stepped forward and grabbed his arm. A look of utter bliss crossed the man's face as a sigh of relief escaped his lips. 

“Oooh, that feels good,” Buffy murmured and Stiles looked back at his cousin to see Scott doing the same thing for her and Derek had grabbed onto Willow and Tara who didn't physically look like they needed it but apparently did. 

“What are they doing?” he heard one of the girls whisper. 

“Taking away some of the pain,” Giles' voice said. “They're werewolf allies. No slaying, girls.”

“Wait a minute—they're werewolves?” the girl, no, woman, who still hadn't dropped her crossbow said. Buffy turned to her then, a firm look on her face as Scott finally let go.

“And my family,” she said. “They're no threat to any of you.”

“Technically speaking--” Mrs. McCall started but Dawn cut her off. 

“You became family the moment the pack came to help with Glory,” she said, coming in from behind the group and handing the bags of groceries she was holding off to one of the others in the room. “Especially you, Mrs. McCall. You saved my life.”

“I didn't do much...” 

“Yes you did,” everyone who'd been there chorused. Stiles smiled slightly as Dawn was unceremoniously pulled into the hug by his dad as Scott grinned triumphantly at his flustered mother. 

“And for the record,” Mr. Argent said, “Not all of us are wolves. Just those three.”

“Then what are you?” one of the girls, this one with short red hair, asked curiously. 

“Hunter,” he answered. 

“Is that like a slayer?” the same girl persisted.

“But human,” Buffy agreed. “How you doin', Chris?”

“By the look of it, better than you guys,” he answered as Stiles tried figuring out when those two went to first names. “What happened?”

“First Evil.”

“Evil preacher.”

“Vampires from hell. Literally.”

“Bringers.”

“Hellmouth battle.”

“Also literally—we destroyed it,” Dawn finished. “It was a thing.”

“Sounds like it,” Dad said and he finally stepped back. “As much as I would like the full story, give us the quick one. Chris and I are due at the site in about two hours.”

“You're going to Sunnydale?” Willow asked and Dad nodded. “Why?”

“Figured someone there needed to know what the score with the town was and they accepted a volunteering sheriff and one of his civilian search and rescue operatives when I called,” Dad said. “If anything happens...”

“You know what to look out for,” Giles agreed. “Come into the office, I'll get you some coffee for your drive and explain what happened. Buffy...”

“I know, I know, go lay down,” she said, waving his concern away. She turned to him, Scott, Isaac, and Allison as Mrs. McCall and Derek both joined the adults. “What about you four?”

“We came to make sure you're okay,” he answered. “We're staying till Sunday with Mrs. McCall.” 

“In that case, introductions,” she said. “Girls, this is Dawn's and my cousin, Stiles. The sheriff back there is his dad, Uncle John.”

“And they're connected to werewolves?” one of the girls, this one with long black braids, asked. 

“I'm the Pack's Emissary,” Stiles said, feeling the sudden, absurd need to defend himself. 

“What's that?”

“Adviser,” he said. 

“Druid,” Willow answered at the same time. 

“Adviser and druid,” he nodded. “Basically, I'm the brains.”

“He really is,” Allison agreed and expertly avoided her boyfriends elbows. “Werewolves lack something called common sense.”

The girls all snickered. “And who are you?” Isaac asked, studying them all intently. Almost as one, the girls all looked at Buffy, who rolled her eyes. 

“They're slayers,” she answered. 

“All of them?!” 

“All of them,” Dawn agreed. Stiles was still holding onto her, so she was slightly muffled. “Willow and Tara did a spell. And not the naughty kind.” 

The two wiccans both blushed as most of the rest of the room laughed. 

“I'm Vi,” the redhead finally said, stepping forward and offering her hand to Scott. It was an obvious sign of trust and Scott, thank God, seemed to realize that as he shook her hand. “Vivian, technically, but I go by Vi.”

“Rona.”

“Caridad.”

“Shannon.”

“Megan.”

“Holly.”

“Andrea.”

“Sarah.”

“Kira.”

“Setsuna.”

“That's Chao-Ahn, she doesn't speak much English,” Dawn said pointing at a young Asian woman sitting next to Megan who waved hesitantly. “And the one with the unhealthy obsession with her cross-bow is Kennedy,” Dawn finished. 

Kennedy huffed but didn't say anything. The four non-Stilinski's quickly introduced themselves. 

“C'mon, let's find you guys rooms,” Buffy said. 

“And find your bed,” Scott blurted out and then turned red when Buffy raised a single eyebrow at him. “I...I mean, get you to bed. No! Wait, that's not what I meant either....”

“Quit while you can,” Isaac pseudo whispered as Buffy, eyes dancing, simply turned and headed slowly upstairs. 

“Something you want to tell me?” Mrs. McCall asked, her, Derek, and the rest of the adults coming out of the office. Scott's blush deepened as Allison and Isaac exchanged grins in the background.

“Jailbait,” Dad called out. 

“I didn't even look at him!” Buffy exclaimed, turning around. 

“I wasn't talking to you,” Dad smiled and Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and went to give her, Dawn, and Stiles another quick hug before he and Argent left. 

“Luckily we have plenty of rooms right now but I'm gonna pair you up,” Buffy said. “Except you, Mrs. McCall, you get your own room near the rest of us adults.” 

“Thank you,” she said. “What about Allison?”

“I have no one to share so she can bunk with me,” Dawn said. 

“Derek and Isaac, Scott and Stiles,” Mrs. McCall said and when Scott and Stiles both opened their mouths to argue, she gave them a look and they snapped them shut. Of course she wasn't going to put the boyfriends in the same room together—why would any of them think otherwise?

Still, she had to know there was liable to be sneaking, at the very least. Stiles and Derek were waiting till he was eighteen—another month to go—before they actually did anything past second base. Mostly out of respect for his father and only partly because neither wanted Derek arrested for statutory rape.

Scott, Allison, and Isaac, however, Stiles was pretty sure had already had several home runs. 

The four boys were put at the end of the hall on the third floor, in between the start of the adults rooms and the beginning of the slayers. Dawn was across the hall from them. Throwing his stuff down on one of the beds, he looked around. Normal hotel room, it seemed, only...

Not wanting to say anything aloud lest Buffy heard, he grabbed a notepad and quickly scribbled out “they gave us adjoining rooms” and showed it to Scott. Scott grinned and went to unlock their side. It took less than a minute before the other side was unlocked and Isaac was standing there. Past him, they could see Derek staring out the window. Isaac and Stiles quickly walked past each other, the doors closing behind them but not locking. It would take some maneuvering but Stiles had no doubt Allison would be with them eventually.

Shaking away the thought, he slipped up beside Derek and reached out to grab his hand. Derek's own larger one gripped his tightly for a minute before easing. 

“You okay now?” he murmured, turning to assess him.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed out, looking out the window at the setting sun. It was a quarter moon tonight, he remembered, but he couldn't see it yet. “Just...they're the only family I have left. Blood, family, I mean. I can't...I can't lose them.”

“I know,” he said and Stiles had no doubt he was thinking of Cora and Peter. The older man may not like Peter all that much but there was a reason he hadn't killed the other wolf after he'd gotten resurrected. 

“Mr. Giles mentioned they're going to have to find all the new slayers now,” Derek said turning and sitting down on the loveseat by the window, pulling Stiles down with him. Stiles leaned into him, smiling slightly as Derek nuzzled into his neck. His body was drained, partly from the attack earlier at school, the rest from the stress of the drive and not knowing, with his own senses, that his cousins were safe. “And rebuild the Watcher's Council.”

“Rebuild?”

“The evil preacher apparently blew up the old one,” he answered and Stiles swallowed, realizing there was a lot he hadn't been told yet. 

“It was bad, wasn't it?” Stiles asked and Derek let out a breath. 

“Yeah,” he said. “They were trying to destroy the Slayer line. Kill all the girls who could become slayers.”

“But it didn't work,” he said. 

“They still killed a lot of girls,” Derek replied, one hand raising and resting on Stiles' neck. “They won, but with a price. The girl's they saved will never be the same. And most of them have no idea what they're in for. Like Scott. It's going to take a while before Buffy and them get it all sorted out.”

“What about Dawn?” he couldn't help but ask, not wanting to think about hundreds, maybe thousands of girls forced into this life like Scott had been. “Do you know what their plan is now that they don't have a home?”

“Mr. Giles is going back to England just as soon as he's figured out what happened with Buffy's healing,” he answered. “Mrs. McCall has already offered to take a look at her wound and anything else the group still has they didn't want to go to the hospital for.” 

“Good,” Stiles nodded. “Gives her something to do.”

“I think Mr. Giles is going to offer her a place with the Council,” he said and Stiles straightened up, looking at Derek askance. Derek's lips were quirked as he gently put some pressure on Stiles' neck to get him to relax. “I don't think he'll take her from Beacon Hills though. Just offer her a second paying job if she helps out anyone who comes to her.” 

That, actually, would help Scott and his mom immensely. She might even be able to take more time off to spend with Scott, if she didn't have to take more shifts than normal simply to pay all their bills. And with three wolves now living with her (Ethan had moved in after she'd found out he'd been living in a motel following the rest of the Alpha pack's deaths), the food intake had to have skyrocketed too. 

Yeah, he decided. As long as she didn't have to move away from Beacon Hills, it was a good opportunity for her. 

“Did he say anything about you?” he asked, leaning back against his boyfriend's chest. Derek went back to nuzzling him as he spoke.

“Not yet but I think he's going to find me before we leave to talk about an alliance,” he said. “I have to call Ethan to get his take on it but I don't think he'll disagree it's a good idea.”

With Scott already here, Stiles knew, the only Alpha vote they were missing was Ethan's. Ever since they'd formally formed the pack with three alpha's, they'd agreed to have the alpha's co-lead. Every major decision had to be agreed upon by majority and so far, they'd actually had very little problems with that arrangement. Ethan was a surprisingly logical thinker, for a wolf, and could usually get either Derek or Scott, whichever was being obtuse at the time, to see the light (so to speak). 

“It is,” Stiles agreed. He was about to say something else but there was a knock on the door. They exchanged looks but didn't separate. 

“Come in,” Derek called out and Dawn poked her head through the open door, Allison standing right behind her. 

“What have I told you about doing that?” she demanded as the two girls came inside. Allison looked around curiously and Stiles finally pointed at the other side. She quickly disappeared. 

“Not to do it in my home,” Derek replied dryly as Dawn settled down on the floor, leaning against the bed. “We're not at my home.”

Dawn kicked out with her foot, hitting Derek lightly, as the trio came back in. They all knew, as a hotel, the invite clause didn't work anyway. Stiles personally thought any vampire that tried getting into the building at this point was just begging to be staked. Scott flopped down on the armchair across from the loveseat, Allison perched on his lap and Isaac sitting against his legs on the floor. Normally, the three of them weren't so publicly affectionate, as it confused and alarmed people, but everyone in the room already knew, so...

“So what are we talking about?” Allison asked. 

“What's gonna happen now,” Stiles answered, looking at Dawn. “I think it's time for the long story.” 

She heaved a great big sigh and, after warning them not to interrupt her, she launched into what had been going on since she'd left Beacon Hills at the end of last summer.


	3. 3/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Dawn, Derek, Scott, Allison, & Isaac discuss their futures...and someone gets punched.

**Author:** Jaded  
 **Story:**  
 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf by Jeff Davis and MTV, Buffy by Whedon and Co. I write for fun, not for profit.  
 **Summary:** When Sunnydale implodes, several residents of Beacon Hills freak the hell out. One shot.  
 **Warning:** At this point I think most of the fandom has seen them but just in case, spoilers for 309, _The Girl Who Knew Too Much_ and 310, _The Overlooked_.  
 **Timeline:** Timelines wonky like woah. I changed Dawn's age at the time of Glory—she was sixteen going on seventeen. Season 6 never happened, as the Pack's presence helped shift the tide and Glory never got Dawn so Buffy never died. Tara is alive but she and Willow are on a break. Season 7 happened in place of Season 6, so Dawn, Stiles Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, etc. are all finishing their senior year (or helping destroy her school, in Dawn's case) when _Chosen_ happens.

Part 3

By the end of the story, Stiles wanted to know simple one thing. 

“Why the hell didn't you guys tell us any of this?!” he demanded. “Even a warning, a, a, an email explaining we're dealing with this, just FYI?!” 

“Buffy told me not to,” she admitted. “She...wanted to make sure you guys would be safe. That you'd...you'd survive. And she knew if we mentioned anything you'd come running and the Pack wouldn't be far behind.”

She wasn't wrong. Stiles would have thrown caution to the wind and gone straight to Sunnydale if he'd known about even one of the things they were dealing with, let alone all of it. And given his pack, they would have followed. Isn't that what had happened with Glory?

Dawn had called them when they'd been trying to run away from Sunnydale, after Glory found out about Dawn being the Key. They hadn't gotten there in time to stop Glory from getting her but with the wolves sense of smell, it hadn't taken long to find the construction site. With the Scoobies and pack humans covering Glory and the ground troops, the Wolves had all gone straight for the Tower, with Dawn at the top. With three Alpha's and four beta's, it had been a cakewalk to get to her. Once Peter, Cora, Dad, and Mrs. McCall had gotten Dawn and on her way to the safety of the Summers house, the rest of the wolves had joined the fight. Derek had ultimately been the one to kill Ben and thus end Glory's plans. Stiles hadn't seen it, of course—his role in the entire thing had been helping Willow with Tara. They'd successfully gotten her sanity back but it had knocked him and Willow both out for a bit. 

Afterward, Dawn had decided she wanted out of Sunnydale for a while and Buffy had agreed. So once school was over in Sunnydale, which was a week before they finished in Beacon Hills, Buffy and Dawn had packed up a car and gone and stayed with him and Dad for two months. Of course, after what they'd gone through, Willow and Tara decided they needed a break too and after about two weeks, the couple had come and joined them. Xander and Anya had remained in Sunnydale for the most part but it was quiet all summer so they hadn't minded. They'd been busy with work anyway—they couldn't have left even if they'd wanted to. They'd come on weekends and once for a full week, taking vacation days to spend Mid Summer in Beacon Hills. Spike had disappeared from Sunnydale shortly after Glory's death and from what he'd learned, must have gone to get his soul back. Giles had gone to England.

“We need to work on our communication,” Stiles informed her seriously. She smiled faintly. 

“How many slayers do you think there are?” Allison asked, breaking the tension in the room. Dawn shrugged. 

“Willow and Tara can't feel them individually—its mostly just, oh, hey, slayers in that direction...and that one and that one and that one and...” she trailed off. “But they know it's a lot. At least a couple hundred but probably a lot more.” 

“The world's about to change,” Allison noted. “That many girls...how are you going to keep the secret?”

“We have no idea,” Dawn admitted. “I think at this point Giles is just hoping Sunnydale Syndrome will be world-wide.”

“It's certainly in Beacon Hills,” Isaac snorted. Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Derek all agreed. 

“So what are your plans after this?”

“No idea,” Dawn replied again, this time more glumly. “Absolutely none. Buffy and I are technically homeless now.”

“No, you're not,” Stiles said, sitting up suddenly. “We graduate in a couple weeks.”

“You graduate in a couple weeks,” Dawn corrected. “My high school is currently rubble. Why couldn't we have destroyed it after I got my diploma, like Buffy did?”

It was a hypothetical question, obviously, but Stiles wasn't caring about that. “No, I mean, we graduate in a few weeks. They're going to be sorting out the paperwork for that for months but...Dawn, you're not homeless. You and Buffy can come back to Beacon Hills.”

“Yeah,” Scott said, straightening up. “Buffy can heal up with Mom around to keep an eye on her and you can hang out with us. It'd be perfect.”

“And you already got your acceptance letters to college, right?” Allison demanded.

“Stanford, UCLA, Berkeley, and San Fran State,” Dawn murmured. She had her thinking face on, which was a good sign. “And Sunnydale, but that's not happening anymore, obviously.

“Most of the pack is going to be in the Bay area for college,” Allison said and Stiles could feel Derek tense next to him—the other man hated talking about this but it was his idea for them all to apply to where they wanted to go instead of where they thought they should go so he was learning to deal. “Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and I are going to Berkeley.”

“I got into San Fran State,” Scott said. “Mom's thrilled. Danny's gonna be there too. Ethan's not going to college, says he doesn't see the point. Mom's less thrilled about that.”

“What about you?” Dawn asked, looking at Isaac. He shrugged. 

“I have to repeat a year, so I'll graduate with Cora,” he said. “I'm shooting for San Fran State too though and I think Cora's just hoping she gets in somewhere. Her transcripts and stuff are all kinda messed up.”

“Still, you have, what, three months? You might as well stay in California until then, see what's going to happen to your college plans,” Stiles outlined. “Call the schools, see if they've figured out what to do with Sunnydale graduates--” 

“Not right now though, they won't have anything right now,” Allison interjected. “Wait a few weeks, maybe a month.” 

“Right and then go to school or do what you need to do for that,” Stiles agreed. “Dad won't mind you two moving in and I know the pack won't--”

“Ethan told me to offer you Pack help if you needed it,” Derek broke in then. “Scott confirmed it.” 

That temporarily derailed Stiles. “He did? You did? When?” 

“On the phone, when I was driving to your house,” Derek answered, hand massaging Stiles' neck again. 

“Oh,” Stiles frowned. “Well, there's that too.” 

“What exactly is Pack help?” Dawn asked, frowning. 

“Exactly what it sounds like, the pack helps you out in any way we can,” Derek said. “Peter, Cora, and I can help with money, Melissa offered space in the house....” 

“She did?” Apparently this was news to Scott and Isaac.

“She did,” Derek agreed. He glanced at Allison. “Even your father offered what he could, which is basically just supernatural connections at this point. Maybe a job.” 

“So you move to Beacon Hills for a while, then we all go off to college,” Stiles said, rallying from his surprise. “And hey, you can help me plan my 18th!” 

“And you can help me plan mine,” Dawn said, looking thoughtful. “It's in June.”

“Uh, you don't plan your party,” Allison said, frowning severely at them both. “Pack tradition.” 

“She's right,” Derek agreed as Stiles grumbled lightly under his breath. Derek's hand squeezed again but Stiles wasn't giving in that easy—it was _his_ birthday, damnit! Derek ignored him, the bastard. “The Hale pack has always traditionally planned the 16th, 18th, and 21st birthday parties for its members.” 

“Dude, if I had to deal with it, so do you,” Scott said, poking Stiles with his foot. “Give up.” 

“Besides,” Isaac added with a smirk. “We all know your real one's gonna be a two person party anyway.” 

Stiles flushed. 

**~~~*~~~**

“New troops or new bosses?” Chris asked in a low tone, just behind John. The Sherriff looked up from where he was moving rubble to find black SUV's had come into view, fatigued men getting out and looking around. Already three of the officers were talking with the emergency personnel in charge and from the look of things, the military was going to be taking over. 

They'd been there for three hours, moving rubble and trying their damnedest not to think about finding the bodies they knew would be underneath. They'd been a welcomed addition to the hundreds of volunteers who had already been there, including the California National Guard. This new group, however, was the first full military troops they'd seen. 

“Thank you for your assistance,” one of the officers said, coming over to where the volunteers were working. “Finish what you're doing and then please go to one of the tents—we're reassigning what everyone will be doing for maximum efficiency.” 

“Seems silly to rearrange everything,” Chris answered as everyone else left without question. John agreed. “We lose time to find survivors.” 

“We have it on good authority it was mostly evacuated before the town collapsed,” the man said and though his expression was tight, it was also firm. “And we're not likely to find survivors in a situation like this.” 

On one hand, John could see his point. The disaster was wide-spread and without knowing where everything was, it would be difficult to find anyone still alive, if there were any. This wasn't like the Trade Center, where the damage, though severe, had been contained to a few city blocks—this was an entire town. On the other hand...it just seemed callous to give up looking so soon—it hadn't even been twelve hours. “On whose authority are we doing this?” John asked, subtly flashing his badge.

“Mine,” a young man, about thirty, maybe a little younger, said. John hadn't noticed him come over. “Colonel Riley Finn, US Army.” 

John didn't realize what he'd done until his fist connected with the man's jaw. The other officer steadied him while Chris latched himself onto John, holding him back from doing any further damage. 

“That,” he said as it looked like he might get attacked from the other military men watching in surprise. “was for abandoning my niece when she needed you. And for the whore vamps.” 

The first officer immediately waved a hand for the other military to stand down. He was grinning. Finn just sighed. 

“You're Buffy's uncle.” 

“And Dawn's.” John agreed. He'd had a very long, very...convoluted conversation with Buffy about this particular ex of hers last summer and he still was pissed off by what had happened. 

“Wait,” Chris said, looking between John and Finn. “This is the commando Dawn told Allison about? The one who...” He trailed off as John nodded. 

Then the hunter took his own swing at the colonel and the Sheriff, like his son, was left wondering just how close those two had gotten this summer.


	4. 4/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and people leave places...and a surprising new development comes to light.

“So...what do you think?”

Buffy watched as her sister bit her lip, looking anxious. Not as anxious as Stiles, of course, but almost as bad. She looked over at Melissa, who was talking with Willow about something before turning back to her sister and cousin. 

“I think it's a good idea--”

“YES!” Stiles interrupted, fist flailing into the air in a bump. 

“--IF Uncle John doesn't mind,” Buffy finished, shaking her head. 

“He won't,” Stiles said immediately. “He might insist on it, actually.” 

Buffy privately thought the same thing but wasn't about to tell them that. “What about Melissa?” she asked the teenagers currently in front of her. “Have you talked to her about helping me out?” 

“Mom said she would,” Scott said, popping up on Stiles' other side with a bright gin. “She just wanted them to bring it up before she said anything herself.” 

Buffy shook her head but she was smiling. One of the best things that had happened to them in the last few years was reconnecting with Uncle John and Stiles—and not just because it was nice to have family that actually gave a damn about them. Her eyes flickered to Dawn, who was already deep in discussion with Allison about...a party? 

“Are you planning a We Survived The End of the World party?” Buffy asked the two girls suspiciously. They turned to her, shaking their heads. 

“Nope,” the huntress answered. “Birthday parties. Dawn and Stiles'll both be turning 18 this summer.” 

Buffy eyed her cousin a moment, who was talking animatedly at Derek, who was just watching his boyfriend in bemusement. She turned back to her sister and friend. “Somehow, I don't think Stiles actually wants anything but a two person party this year.”

“Buffy!” Willow yelped as Dawn, Allison, and the eavesdropping Isaac, Scott, Xander, Vi, Rona, and Caridad all cracked up laughing. 

Stiles looked over, frowning, as Derek's neck turned a faint pink. “What'd I miss?” he asked eagerly. As usual, her cousin would never be happy unless he was in the thick of things. 

“Nothing!” Allison squeaked through her continued giggles as Buffy gave an innocent look at her two best friends. “Absolutely nothing at all!”

Buffy watched as Stiles turned pink when Derek muttered something in his ear—Buffy didn't eavesdrop, no matter how much she wanted to—before getting distracted by the sight of two slayers by hotel entrance looking at each other and then towards the double doors. 

“No, I'm pretty sure this time it's your fault,” Buffy heard her uncle say just before the doors to the Hyperion lobby opened, admitting the two men who'd left for Sunnydale the night before. “You took a swing at him!” 

“So did you!”

“Yeah, and as the only legal male parental in her life, it was my right!” Uncle John argued, dropping his bag on the floor. 

“You punched someone?” 

“Dad, what are you doing back?” Allison and Stiles asked at the same time. 

“We got kicked out of the rescue,” Chris answered, steadfastly ignoring the punching bit. Buffy raised an eyebrow at her uncle while everyone who knew the two men gaped. 

“We did not get kicked out,” Uncle John said, exasperated. “They kindly informed us they had enough volunteers and to go back to LA where we'd be of more use helping you.” 

“Who did?” 

“Colonel Riley Finn and Major Graham Miller,” he replied and Buffy felt a frisson of pain at the thought of the two men—or, really, the one. Graham had never been anything but sweet and respectful to her, even when Maggie thought she should be put down. 

“The commando's showed up?” Giles asked, coming out of the office with Wesley. Uncle John nodded. 

“Is that who you punched?” Stiles asked, looking between his dad and Chris eagerly. “Tell me that's who you punched!” 

“Stiles,” Derek warned lowly. Buffy watched in amusement as Stiles turned to his boyfriend with his most serious face. 

“He broke Buffy's heart, Derek--”

“Hey!” 

“--He deserves to be given to a pack of feral wolves for playtime,” her cousin finished as if he hadn't heard her. “Do not tell me he does not deserve the punches.” 

“He does,” Scott agreed and Isaac was nodding and even Derek now looked like he didn't know if he should argue with them or not. Buffy just stared at these ridiculous boys who cared too much and who had saved her sister (and, she privately suspected, herself). 

“They say hi, by the way, and they're glad you're not dead,” Uncle John said, sidling up to her as Allison fussed over her dad. 

“Did you really punch him?” 

Uncle John looked sheepish as he nodded. “I didn't even think about it, it just happened,” he admitted lowly, joining her in watching as the boys—and some of the slayers, she was amused to note—got into increasingly detailed plans for what they'd do to Riley when they finally met him. “Once he knew who I was, he didn't care...as much. Chris' punch, however, he didn't take as well.” 

Buffy eyed the hunter with an appraising consideration. Maybe there was hope for the man after all. 

**~~~*~~~**

As Stiles' had said, Uncle John didn't have any problem with Buffy and her crashing with them for a while and was practically forceful when telling her sister he had plenty of space in the house. Willow and Xander had made some grumbling sounds but one look from Giles and they'd both shut up—they didn't know it, but Dawn was painfully aware the Scoobies weren't even remotely back to a peaceful place. They might pretend for the mini's and even the Fang Gang but Dawn knew better. This “vacation” was needed not just because it would allow Buffy to heal physically—it would give them all time to heal emotionally. 

“Alright, here you go,” Cordelia said, marching into the room Dawn and Allison had been sharing and dropping what looked to be half her wardrobe on Dawn's bed, plus a couple packs of brand new underthings. Her hands went to her hips as she stared at Dawn. “I cannot believe you're now the same size as me.” 

Dawn squealed and pounced on the pile of clothes, pulling out first a pair of jeans and then a nice top Buffy was going to never see. Allison, who'd been texting with Lydia in the corner, looked up with a frown. “I can't believe it didn't occur to me—you have no clothes, do you?” 

“Now I do,” Dawn said, finding a top her sister wouldn't go ape-shit over and dashing for the bathroom. “I'm going to take a shower!” 

“We should hide this,” she heard Cordelia say as Dawn cranked up the water. “If Buffy sees some of this, she'll go spare—or steal it.” 

“I have an extra duffel bag in the truck,” Allison replied. “Let me go grab it.” 

Dawn didn't hear what Cordelia said in response, as she'd finally stepped into the water. She'd had exactly one shower since Sunnydale's collapse and that was after they'd first arrived—she'd been forced to hang around her room in an old shirt of Angel's for close to two hours while they'd done a load of laundry. Cordelia had been at some...thing... the night before that she hadn't been able to get out of and had only gotten back to the hotel that morning. Dawn wondered absently if everything was for her or if she was expected to share it. 

“Gunn came with a ton of boxes from a local charity,” Cordelia was saying when Dawn stepped back outside, feeling better than she had since the night before. “They're all going nuts downstairs finding stuff for themselves. And Giles says once he gets the finances of the Council situated, he can help them rebuild their wardrobes too.” 

“Bet Buff loved that,” Dawn noted and Cordelia smirked. 

“She's just lucky I still had some stuff she could fit into.”

“Did any of the mini's get your stuff?” Dawn asked and Cordelia was shaking her head before Dawn even finished. 

“No way,” she said flatly. “They might be slayers now but that doesn't mean they get the good stuff. They can deal with the stuff Gunn got—only you, Buffy, Willow, and Tara got my stuff.”

“That's a lot of stuff,” a voice noted from the doorway and all three women turned to find Connor standing their awkwardly. He had another box in his hands. “Um, Dad sent me up with this—apparently, it's clothes for Faith?”

“Gimme!” Cordelia ordered and Dawn watched as the kid she'd heard about but had only once met came in and dropped the box down next to the duffel bag Allison had grabbed for her. They all, even Connor, looked inside. 

“I don't want to know where he found this stuff,” Cordelia decided. She paused and eyed something—Dawn suspected it was the thongs she could see peaking out from a pair of leather pants—and added “Nope, not gonna ask him.” 

**~~*~~**

They said goodbye to the Scoobies Sunday morning. They had considered staying until after dinner and getting home late but A, there was still school in the morning and B, the Stilinski house was kind of a mess and needed to be cleaned and the bed's made for Dawn and Buffy. 

The goodbyes between the Scoobies were emotionally charged in a way Dawn hadn't expected—she later found out Cordy of all people had locked them inside a room and had Wesley and Tara make it so not even Willow or Buffy could get them out. They'd been forced to, in Cordy's words, “spank their inner moppits and deal with their trauma.”

Dawn had said goodbye to a few of the slayers she actually liked, wishing them luck. Then she'd gone straight to the Camaro—she'd already asked if she could go with Derek and Stiles and the adults had agreed. Buffy and Mrs. McCall had gone with Uncle John and Allison's dad, with Scott driving his mom's car back.

She's slept most of the trip, as she usually did on long car trips, and by the time she blinked open bleary eyes to see the Stilinski house, it was nearing noon. 

“The pack's inside,” Derek announced, parking the car on the street. Dawn watched in sleepy amusement as Stiles fell out of the car at the same time Lydia practically burst from the front door. 

The pack who'd been left behind had apparently cleaned up the house and Lydia and Cora had gotten the two guestrooms ready for them while the boys made food. Or, rather, Jackson had paid for the ingredients and Danny and Ethan had made lasagna. 

Buffy ate nearly half of one of the four pans completely on her own. 

The surprising thing was Allison ate the other half. 

It took them less than two days to figure out why. 

Allison had been Called.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Pack move onto the next chapter in their lives...College.

**Author:** Jaded  
 **Story:**   
**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf by Jeff Davis and MTV, Buffy by Whedon and Co. I write for fun, not for profit.  
 **Summary:** When Sunnydale implodes, several residents of Beacon Hills freak the hell out. One shot.   
**Warning:** At this point I think most of the fandom has seen them but just in case, spoilers for 309, _The Girl Who Knew Too Much_ and 310, _The Overlooked_.   
**Timeline:** Timelines wonky like woah. I changed Dawn's age at the time of Glory—she was sixteen going on seventeen. Season 6 never happened, as the Pack's presence helped shift the tide and Glory never got Dawn so Buffy never died. Tara is alive but she and Willow are on a break. Season 7 happened in place of Season 6, so Dawn, Stiles Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, etc. are all finishing their senior year (or helping destroy her school, in Dawn's case) when _Chosen_ happens.  
 **A/N 1:** It's been a fun ride! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Part 5

Dawn looked around her new dorm with a sense of excitement and absolute fear. She, Lydia, and Allison had requested to be roommates and luckily, one of the new dorms they'd just built had three-student suites. It wasn't a lot of space, each of them were in loft beds with a dresser and desk below and the one wall next to the bed Dawn had claimed had tiny pidgeon-sized closets. They shared the bathroom with three other girls in the room next door, as well as the front hall but it was _theirs_. No surprise roommates like Buffy's freshman year—knowing the pack's luck, it would be another were or a fae or something. 

Though considering they had a Banshee, a slayer, and a Key sharing a room, they expected a lot of...oddities this year. You simply couldn't tempt fate like that and she not react. But they were willing to risk it. 

“Where's this go?” Derek asked, grunting as he and Scott came in with part of the bookshelf set Dawn and Lydia had pestered Xander to make them. It was going in the only place they could fit it, the tiny little space between Lydia and Allison's beds. A mini library just for them.

“In between mine and Allison's beds,” Lydia ordered, pointing. “Don't drop that!” 

That last bit was to Isaac, who was coming in with Mr. Argent and the couch the girls had sprung for—just small enough to fit in the little sitting area by the windows. Behind him was Stiles and Cora with the rest of the boxes the redhead brought. Allison and Dawn exchanged amused looks when Lydia began berating the ever patient Isaac. 

“Hey girls!” Uncle John said, coming in with Buffy. “Found your roommates!” 

Lydia stopped berating Isaac and turned to the three girls standing in the doorway. Two brunettes and a blonde stood there. “Hello,” Lydia said once the inspection was over. She held out a hand. “Lydia Martin.” 

“Allison Argent.” 

“Dawn Summers.” 

“I'm, uh, Cassie,” the first brunette said. “Cassie Fraiser.” 

“Billie Jenkins,” came from the blonde. 

“Kate Bishop,” the second brunette said. Her eyes narrowed, leaning slightly to look behind Allison. “Is that a bow-case?” 

“It is,” Allison agreed. “I'm on the archery team.” 

“So am I,” Kate said, looking pleased. “Can I see?” 

“Cassie, where'd you go?” a voice called and those not discussing trajectories turned to the doorway, where a man and a woman stood. “Oh, there you are. These your roommates?” 

“Yeah,” Cassie answered, looking relieved to see familiar faces. Dawn knew the feeling, she'd had it when she'd last gone to London and met all the new girls brought in. “Dawn, Allison, and Lydia. This is my...This is Sam and Daniel.” 

“Her mother was my best friend,” Sam said, nodding to the girls. “Samantha Carter. Daniel Jackson.”

“This is my uncle, John Stilinski,” Dawn said, jerking her head at where said uncle was helping Derek and Scott fit the bookshelves together. “And my cousin Stiles. He's new this year too.”

“We have a place off-campus,” he said from where he was rummaging in the boxes of books. “Dawn, did you steal my compendium? I can't find it.” 

“Where'd you get the shelves?” Cassie asked instantly, seeing them for the first time as Dawn found the book for him. 

“My sisters friend made them for us, he's a carpenter,” Dawn answered. She frowned, turning to the other man. “Are you Dr. Daniel Jackson, the linguist?” 

“Yes, actually, why?” 

“It's my area of study,” she said and he immdiately smiled. “Linguistics.” 

“And Anthropology,” Lydia said. She sniffed, which Dawn ignored. She was used to it. “A soft science.” 

“Trust me when I say it isn't always,” Jackson drawled and Cassie and Sam both laughed. 

“Neither would I,” Dawn agreed, kicking out lightly at Lydia. The redhead ignored her to turn to Isaac, who was trying to help Stiles, who'd started putting all the books in the shelves. No doubt he was making note of which ones to steal himself.

“I take it you two know each other then?” Cassie asked, biting her lip.

“My cousin was in love with her for half his life,” Dawn shrugged. 

“She is very pretty,” Stiles agreed distractedly. Half the room snorted. 

“We're practically family,” Lydia agreed with a slightly evil smirk.

“You're not funny,” Derek told her, coming out from where he'd finished installing the last bookshelf.

“I'm hysterical,” Lydia replied. “Just ask your boyfriend.” 

Derek's eyes narrowed but he didn't otherwise reply. This was nothing new—they sniped about Stiles like this all the time. Scott came out, frowning. 

“Please don't do that,” he requested. “I just got him to stop brooding about Stiles being several hours away.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, finally focused on something besides his book hunt. “Wait, what?”

“We're talking about your boyfriends' lack of location in terms of a booty call,” Lydia informed him, to Scott's general dismay. Cassie gave a little giggle.

“I don't want to hear this,” Uncle John said as Buffy snickered. “Seriously, I don't. Stop it!” 

“Derek, lets go get the rest of Dawn's stuff,” Scott suggested. “So Stiles' dad doesn't kill you.”

“I'm not going to kill him!” Uncle John exclaimed as the two Alpha's disappeared out the door. To Buffy he added, “Maim, maybe. I still haven't decided.” 

“Not funny, Dad,” Stiles said. He looked up and frowned at him. “Besides, your Sheriff, shouldn't you NOT threaten to maim my very legal boyfriend? I'm pretty sure that's in the Sheriff handbook.”

Buffy cracked up laughing as Lydia snickered lightly and then went to show Billie the bathroom and start discussing how she wanted to get some new things for it. Mr. Argent had gotten pulled into the archery conversation by the window. That left Dawn and Cora to look at Cassie and her mom's two friends. 

“Welcome to our dorm, leave your sanity at the door if you want to survive,” she intoned. The adults laughed. Cassie looked at the room at large and smiled. 

“I think I'm going to like it here,” she decided. “It reminds me of home.”

Cora and Dawn caught each others eye and then looked away quickly. 

Somehow, Dawn had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting year.


End file.
